Pavers are popular components frequently used in landscaping and outdoor construction and can be installed abutted or in quantity covering large areas and installed individually to form a narrow pathway or walkway. Typically, pavers are designed to be attractive in appearance and functional, and it is often desirable and sometimes necessary to provide lighting for the pavers. The most common method of lighting a surface of the paver is to use light fixtures, such as lamp posts, designed to cast light onto the surface for aesthetic and safety reasons. However, the light cast from a fixture may only illuminate a portion of the surface immediately adjacent to the fixture and may not sufficiently light the entire surface. To this end, it is known to incorporate light sources into pavers. However, existing illuminated pavers can be cumbersome to install and maintain where the light source must be connected to an external power source. The present disclosure relates to an improved outdoor illuminated paver to create an illuminated pathway in a yard, a garden, alongside a driveway, deck or on any substantially flat or level walking surface.